Confesiones de Ryan Evans
by Rypay
Summary: Basicamente Ryan esta confesando todo lo que siente por Sharpay estos últimos tiempos, algo mas que simplemente un cariño de hermanos y un sentimiento quizás correspondido. Rypay, Troypay .
1. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Este es el primer fic que subo pero no el primero que hago ojala les guste lo hice una noche de insomnio XD

_**Este es el primer fic que subo pero no el primero que hago ojala les guste lo hice una noche de insomnio XD**_

_**No se si tendrá mas capítulos solo si ustedes quieren pero si no quieren mejor dejarlo ahí nomás**_

_**Este va dedicado a mis amigas Mila , Evelyn y Maria Lucia , todas amantes de Lashley/Rypay**_

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**¿Que me esta pasando?**_

_"Realmente no sé lo que me est__á__ pasando últimamente pero tengo que dejar salir todo esto porque si no siento que voy a explotar_

_No sé qu__é__ es lo que me pasa con mi hermana, en estas __ú__ltimas semanas la miro demasiado y no s__é__ porqué._

_Miro cada detalle de su perfecto rostro y me doy cuenta de las razones que tiene media escuela para babear por ella. Me da vergüenza decir que su rostro no es lo único que veo, pues si les digo que no he estado viendo su figura, les mentiría._

_Cada vez que me da uno de esos abrazos de hermanos, no puedo evitar disfrutar cada segundo y me quedaría así con ella para siempre._

_Siempre que me est__á__ hablando, contemplo cada detalle de su perfecto ser. Y es que cada día me convenzo m__á__s de que ella es la perfección hecha persona._

_Es que son demasiadas la__s__ razones por las cuales no puedo dejar de mirarla:_

_Sus labios: aquellos que de niño me dieron tantos besos jugando a los esposos_

_Sus ojos: ese color tan bello que tienen, tan poco común en esta familia, no pueden dejar de quitarme el sueño_

_Su cabello: tan perfectamente rubio, el mismo que me ha lanzado en la cara incontables veces cuando la canso de esperar alguna respuesta_

_Su figura: no quiero parece un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, pero soy hombre y en estos días de verano me es imposible dejar de mirarla_

_Su perfecta piel: algo tostado en estos días, algo pálida a mitades de año, pero siempre totalmente bella, les juro que ni la porcelana es tan hermosa_

_Y realmente pienso lo tonto que es Bolton al perderse a una chica as__í__, Por cierto, siempre ardo de rabia cuando ella me habla de Bolton, sobre lo mucho que le gusta o cuando se queda soñando despierta con él para colmo males tengo que fingir una maldita sonrisa solo para que ella no sospeche nada de lo que me est__á__ pasando, creo que ni yo mismo sé lo que me est__á__ pasando_.

_No s__é__ porque cada noche voy a su recamara a contemplarla __,__porque aprovecho cada oportunidad para acercarme lo más posible a ella o porque ella no deja de aparecer en mis sueños._

_Por suerte no se ha dado cuenta de toda la atención que le doy. Si alguna vez se diera cuenta__,__ me creería un loco y no quiero que se aleje de m__í__, me partiría el alma._

_Prefiero parecer un arrastrado frente a toda la escuela, que alejarme de ella pues simplemente no puedo, no quiero separarme de ella, es demasiado pedirme que lo haga._

_Todas estas sensaciones me las guardare a m__í__ mismo, será lo mejor._

_S__é__ que esto les pudo haber aburrido, pero necesitaba desahogarme, ya que llevo demasiado tiempo reprimiéndolo._

_Gracias por escucharme_

_**Ryan Evans**_


	2. Mi primer beso

_**Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, pero me gusto como quedo, es algo largo en comparación al otro**_

_**Casi no hubieron reviews pero a varias de mis amigas de la escuela y del MSN les gusto y me pidieron que lo siga**_

_**, y yo obedezco feliz de la vida**_

_**Como lo dije antes este Cáp. Me costo, pero felizmente la inspiración volvió a mi**_

_**Una aclaración, en este fic Ryan este hablando con ustedes los lectores, solo lo dije por si había alguna duda**_

_**Una ultima cosa el primer capitulo se titulo "¿Que me esta pasando?" si no lo puse es porque soy nueva en este y ciertas cosas se me olvidan**_

_**Este Cáp. También va dedicado a mis amigas Evelyn, Mila y María Lucia (las quiero chicas XD)**_

* * *

_**Mi primer beso**_

"_Antes que nada discúlpenme por estar desperdiciando su tiempo en contarles cosas que tal vez ni si quiera debería estar sintiendo. Pero cada día se me hace más difícil ocultarlas,_

_Cada vez que mi hermana se me acerca a acomodarme el cuello de la camisa, a darme las partituras para nuestra próxima canción, o simplemente a hablar conmigo; no puedo evitar sentir el impulso de abrazarla, pero no como hermanos, sino como algo más._

_No sé porque vuelven a mí aquellos días de infancia en la que la inocencia de nuestras mentes nos hacia jugar al príncipe y la princesa, al papá y la mamá y al casamiento, pensando que era lo más normal besarnos frente a nuestros padres y amigos._

_Y me acuerdo como disfrutaba esos juegos, aunque para **Sharpay** no eran nada más que eso: unos simples juegos de niños._

_Tal vez éste sentimiento ya es de antes, desde aquel inesperado primer beso con mi hermana. Me acuerdo perfectamente de él, fue mi primer beso, mejor dicho nuestro primer beso._

_--_

_**Hace 12 años. Se encuentran bajo la sombra de un árbol dos niños rubios de unos 5 años, mirando pensativamente a un lago que se encontraba frente a ellos.**_

- Ry ¿Por qué crees que las personas se casan? –_Empezó el dialogo una preciosa niña de rubio cabello así sacando al niño que la acompañaba de sus pensamientos_.

- Bueno cuando eres grande tienes que hacerlo –_Intentó el pequeño responder la duda de su hermana, duda que quizás ya se había plateado él_.

- ¿Te das cuenta que nuestros padres se besan muy a menudo? – _Dijo mientras se sentaba más cerca de su acompañante. _

- Si ¿Qué hay con eso? –_Ryan mostró una expresión algo confundida ante la pregunta de su hermana_.

- Bueno, que si piensas casarte tienes que saber besar –_Al oír esa frase, Ryan se sintió algo nervioso. Y sin querer empezó a sonrojarse notablemente._

- Yo no haré eso, sí me casare, pero jamás besaré a nadie -_Ryan miró a otro lado tratando de que Sharpay no notase su nerviosismo_.

- Yo me casaré con Troy Bolton -_Al oír eso Ryan volteo a ver la cara de Sharpay y se notó algo de molestia en su expresión._

- ¿Con ese cerebro de balón? Si sólo piensa en el básquet –_Al mencionar a ese chico Ryan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño._

- Bueno a mí me agrada bastante. Pero dime entonces, ¿Jamás has besado a nadie? –_Volvió a interrogarlo la pequeña_.

- No ¿Y tú? -_Intentó decir lo último con desinterés, pero sin muy buen resultado_. _Sharpay mueve la cabeza como negando_

- ¿Quieres probar? Digo para saber cómo se siente –_Ahora era la niñita quien intentaba mostrar desinterés, claro que ella lograba disimular mejor._

- Pero no sé hacerlo –_Sharpay pensó unos segundos y luego dijo lo siguiente._

- Practica con tu brazo un rato** -**_Ambos practican besando a sus brazos unos segundos. Fue realmente una tierna escena._

- Bueno basta de práctica, cierra los ojos –_Dijo Sharpay amablemente, algo raro en ella._

- Pero así no veré nada -_Protestó Ryan. Lo cual no le gustó mucho a su hermana_.

- Ryan, obedece -_Dice con tono molesto la niña. Verdaderamente se notaba el nerviosismo de ambos_.

- Bueno -_Siempre había sido así, Ryan prefería no molestar a su querida Sharpay_

- Contare hasta tres -_Dice la pequeña rubia acercándose poco a poco a la cara de su hermano_– uno, dos, dos y medio, tres.

_Y se dan un beso, muy pequeño, muy corto, pero con un gran significado_.

_A Ryan se le había ido la palidez que lo caracterizaba dejando sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero tono carmesí_.

_Ryan, al instante de haber recibido __aquel dulce beso_, _abre los ojos, en señal de sorpresa y se queda mirando fijamente a Sharpay, a quien también se le habían teñido las mejillas de un tono carmesí._

- ¿Y bien? -_Ryan estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero afortunadamente reaccionó- _Di algo no te me quedes mirando así.

- Ah bueno, no sé me ocurre que decir.

- bueno, supongo que está bien, -_Dijo Sharpay con un tono de desilusión. Lo que siguió fueron cinco minutos de incómodo silencio-_ Creo que me iré a practicar golf.

- Te acompaño -_Propuso el niño, algo aliviado por el fin de aquella situación_

- Claro –_Contestó Sharpay igualmente aliviada_.

_Ryan la acompañó hasta el campo de juego, cuando Sharpay se estaba alejando de Ryan _

- Sharpay –_Ryan llamó a su hermana cuando había dado algunos pasos lejos de él_. _La niña voltea a ver a su hermano-_ ¿Pensarás en mí?

- Y como ¿Para qué?-_Pregunta la rubiecita con un poco de risa_

- No sé, si decides no casarte con Troy Bolton -_Dijo Ryan con una mano sobre su sombrero, evidente signo de que seguía nervioso._

- Quizás -_Le responde a su hermano con una mirada tierna y una ligera sonrisa. Después, se va._

_Ryan se queda mirando a su pequeña hermana, también con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se aleja de él_.

_--_

_Últimamente ese recuerdo esta que se viene a mi cabeza y no lo puedo evitar, quizás Sharpay ni se acuerde de aquel día, pero yo no lo puedo olvidar_.

_Éste sentimiento es demasiado fuerte pero… ¿Qué es exactamente este sentimiento? Está claro que no es simple cariño de hermanos._

_Realmente eso no importa mucho, ¿Qué más da lo que sea si nadie más lo va a saber? Éste sentimiento se quedara aquí conmigo para siempre_.

_¿Qué diría Sharpay si le digo que cada vez que en estos días estuvimos en la piscina y nos hacíamos coquillas, yo disfrutaba tocarla pero no por juego? ¿O que en cada abrazo inhalo el perfume de su cabello? ¿O que en más de un sueño mío, ella aparece y no como mi hermana? Seguramente me creería un pervertido o un maníaco, y conociéndola como la conozco, me lo gritaría en la cara; no quiero escuchar alguna palabra así de su boca; jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo que ella pensara así de mí, o peor, que llorara por no saber qué responderme; no quiero que vuelva a llorar por mi culpa; todavía no termino de arrepentirme por las lagrimas que le cause cuando no acepte ser su pareja en el festival de talentos del club._

_Si alguna vez le digo lo que siento, antes debo saber qué es lo que siento; así que ordenaré bien mis ideas y ojala la próxima vez que hable con ustedes pueda decirles qué es lo que siento por mi hermana._

_Ojala no les moleste que les cuente estas cosas que seguro a ustedes les parece raro escuchar, pues no todos los días se ve a un hermano hablando así de su hermana: pero si les cuento esto es porque ya no puedo mas y mi corazón está harto de guardar tanto tiempo todo lo que siente, aunque no esté seguro de que es lo que sienta._

_Nuevamente gracias por su atención"_

_**Ryan Evans

* * *

**_

_**Ya estoy terminando mi otro fic, pero me falta la parte mas importante, es que quiero q sea perfecto **_

_**Ojala la inspiración vuelva pronto a mi, seguro que lo hará porque cuando pienso en Rypay siempre me salen cosas bonitas **_


	3. Estoy enamorado

_**Mil disculpas se que me merezco que me ahorquen por la tardanza, pero estos días estuve demasiado ocupada y no tenia tiempo para nada.**_

_**Ojala les guste este Cáp. Lo modifique 3 veces hasta que me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también**_

_**Como siempre dedicado a mis amigas Maria Lucia, Evelyn y Mila**_

_**Gracias por las reviews, pensé que a nadie le gustaba mi fic**_

* * *

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**Estoy enamorado**_

_"Pues ahora ya me dejé de confusiones y puedo decirles claramente lo que siento por Sharpay, pero para que lo entiendan, primero tendré que contarles lo que paso ayer._

_Bueno, como sabrán, con los Wildcats ya está todo bien. Shar y yo somos amigos del grupo; pero como siempre hay a quienes no les caemos del todo bien; una de esas personas son Sam y Derek, los capitanes del equipo de Rugby de East High._

_--_

_Todo empezó después de la clase de gimnasia, más concretamente en los vestidores. Cuando había terminado la clase de gimnasia, yo estaba a punto irme a mi siguiente clase cuando escuché una conversación_.

- No puedo creer que Troy se junte con el idiota de Evans - _Me oculte detrás de un vestidor para escuchar la conversación. Y a quien primero escuché fue a Sam_.

- Tienes razón, ese tarado lo único bueno que tiene es su hermanita -_¿Para qué se supone que ese retrasado tiene que meter a Shar en el asunto? El problema es conmigo._

- Es verdad, la hermanita es lo único bueno que tiene - _Y el otro lo sigue. Lo único que me decía a mi mismo en ese momento era "tranquilízate Ryan"_.

- ¿Sabes qué? Sólo para molestarlo voy a tomar prestada a su querida Shar - _En ese momento era capaz de matar a alguien_.

- Pues no te será difícil conquistar a la reina del drama - _Estaban diciendo "fácil" a Shar, no lo podía permitir_.

- Tienes razón, no lo será - _Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso_.

_Salí de mi escondite, es que ya no lo aguantaba más_.

- Mira, si el problema es conmigo, ven y golpéame, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sharpay - _Medio mundo me creerá débil, pero si se trata de defender a Sharpay, mejor que no se me provoquen._

- ¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿A qué le temes?, ¿A quedarte solo o a que enamore a tu hermana? - _Si antes estaba molesto, en ese instante me_ _encontraba furioso_.

- Compréndelo, Sharpay es la única chica que tiene cerca.

- No me extrañaría que hicieran "travesuras", cuando sus padres viajan; después de todo no te debe ser muy difícil llevarte a tu cuarto a Sharpay - _Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que me estaba diciendo a mi mismo en ese momento "Agárrenme porque lo mato"_.

_Ya no lo soportaba más, una cosa es que me insulte a mí. Pero que ofenda a Sharpay… eso no se lo perdono a nadie, y menos a un cretino como él. Mi única reacción fue golpearlo en el estomago; lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. Desde luego, eso no se quedaría así_.

- No sabes con quién te metiste, Evans -_Me dijo desde el piso._

- ¡Muchachos! – _Aparecieron de todas partes jugadores del equipo de rugby_

- Chicos, enseñémosle a Evans cómo acaban los que se meten con nosotros.

_No es muy agradable recordar la paliza que me dieron, tengo suerte de haber salido vivo; menos mal que Troy y Chad me ayudaron, si no tal vez estuviera en el hospital en estos momentos. Bueno ellos me llevaron fuera de los vestidores. Me estaban llevando a la enfermería cuando nos encontramos a Sharpay en el camino_.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué paso? – _Podía ver como se humedecían sus ojos… Cómo odio preocuparla_.

- Fueron los del equipo de rugby, lo agarraron solo - _dijo Troy mientras, junto con Chad, me ayudaban a caminar._

- Pero ese Sam se las va a ver con nosotros - _Danforth creo que nunca cambiará._

- Chad, realmente no quiero más problemas - _No fue de cobarde, pero hay que ser muy tonto si quieres que te golpeen dos veces seguidas._

- Nos dirigíamos a la enfermería; ¿Nos acompañas o prefieres llevarlo tú?

- Yo lo llevo, así ustedes no pierden clases - _A veces me molesta que sea tan atenta con Bolton._

- Bien.

- Nos vemos.

_Sharpay me ayudaba caminar, pues me encontraba en pésimo estado._

_Ya en la enfermería, la enfermera me atendió y Sharpay lo ayudaba; está demás decir que me agradó mucho que Sharpay se preocupara así por mí. Luego, la enfermera se fue pero Shar y yo nos quedamos en la sala; mientras Sharpay me ponía un poco de alcohol' en las heridas_.

- Pero Ryan, tú nuca peleas ¿Por qué te hicieron esto? - _Esa era la pregunta que menos quería escuchar_.

- Realmente no quiero hablar al respecto – _No podía decirle que fue por ella, se sentiría culpable y no soportaría eso_.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ryan? Desde hace un tiempo te siento muy distante, ya no somos tan cercanos y siento que me ocultas algo – _Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido… podría jurar que Sharpay lo tiene más desarrollado que el resto_.

- No es nada Shar – _Me quedé contemplando su bello rostro, principalmente sus hermosos ojos, que se llenaban de lágrimas. Y de un momento a otro, la sentí en mi pecho; me estaba abrazando y les juro que en la vida me sentí más a gusto que en ese instante. En ese momento, todo se vino a mi mente demasiado rápido: mi primer beso, los sueños con Shar, todo lo que había estado pensando en estos días. Ya no tenía por qué pensarlo más, pues estaba todo demasiado claro: **Estaba enamorado de Sharpay**. Jamás sentí nada más bello. En ese momento, Sharpay se separo de mí, después de ese perfecto abrazo._

- Si hay algo que quieras contarme, puedes hacerlo - _Dijo alejándose un poco de mi pecho, pero poniéndose cara a cara conmigo, lo cual me puso muy nervioso._

- Sharpay… yo… yo – _Sentía que en ese momento nada importaba_ – Te amo.

- Ay Ry, yo también te amo – _Dios mío, ya se imaginaran como me sentía_.

- ¿En serio? – _Mi alegría fue demasiado notoria._

- Claro que sí, eres mi hermano, aparte mi mellizo, es imposible no amarte – _creo que está demás decir que la alegría no me duro mucho_.

- Oh, claro, de esa forma – _Vaya… Los golpes que había recibido no dolieron tanto como las palabras de Sharpay_.

- ¿De qué otra forma podría quererte? – ¡_Cómo más que a un hermano! ¿¡No escuchaste que te amo!_?

- De ninguna otra – _Pero como siempre lo importante se queda en mi cabeza como un pensamiento_.

- Mejor te llevo a casa, así descansas un rato.

- Claro, vamos – _Me volvió a ayudar a caminar, no sé ustedes, pero el estar tan cerca de Sharpay es el mejor remedio para mis heridas._

_--_

_Ya lo dije, y seguramente les debo estar dando asco por lo que les cabo de contar pero es lo que siento, y aunque sé que es incesto, y me doy asco a mi mismo por eso, no me arrepiento de lo que siento, pues jamás sentí nada tan perfecto_.

_Gracias por escucharme."_

_**Ryan Evans**_

* * *

_**Ojala les halla gustado, este capitulo me gusto porque Ryan se muestra menos serio y demuestra mas sus emociones**_

_**Beso, Bye**_


	4. Príncipe sin princesa

_**Ay ahórquenme si quieren; disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido mucho que hacer y el tiempo no me alcanza para nada**_

_**Pero les prometo que tratare de postear mas seguido**_

_**Bueno este Cáp. Lo modifique dos veces la segunda fue después de ver el video Humhumu me inspire y salio así**_

_**Ojala les guste me costo hacerlo**_

_**Se lo dedico como siempre a mis amigas Mila , Eve y Maria Lucia **_

* * *

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**Príncipe sin princesa**_

"_Nunca han tenido la sensación de que el mundo entero conspira para verlos deprimidos; pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora_

_La cosas con Sharpay no van del todo bien cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me pongo muy nervioso y siento que estoy haciendo mal; pero no puedo evitarlo no me puedo alejar de ella,_

_Además últimamente ella y Bolton están muy cercanos y como comprenderán eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. No se me ha quitado de la mente cuando hicimos nuestro numero" __**Humuhumu"**__ y ella le dio mi corona de príncipe a Troy; no se equivoquen; no soy una niña que llora porque le quitaron su corona; soy un chico enamorado que sufre porque le están quitando a su amada y no puede hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Me alegra no haber visto su numero __**"You are the music in me"**__ hubiera sido demasiado para mi ver a Shar tan cerca de Troy Bolton. _

_--_

_Fue mientras estábamos cenando, solos porque casi siempre nuestros padres cenan con algún socio_

_Baje ala comedor ahí se encontraba Sharpay como les había dicho, ya no es lo mismo antes podía decirle mi día completo ahora no se que tema tocar con ella; felizmente ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa_

- Y Ry dime ya están mejor tus heridas - _dijo Shar iniciando una conversación y eliminado el silencio que para mi era incomodo pero ella ni siquiera l9o había notado_

- Si Shar, no te preocupes – _que puede ser mejor que Shar preocupándose por mi_

- Claro que me preocupo Ryan esos golpes fueron serios –_ si fue para defenderte ningún golpe es serio_

- No tanto si quiera me pude defender un poco - _le cause un poco de risa, les mencione que amo verla sonreír_

- Ya veras que en unos días vas a volver a bailar sin ningún problema. _Una de las cosas que amo de ella es que tenemos los mismos intereses_

- Apropósito el musical de comienzo de año se acerca; que planeaste para nuestro acto – _como desearía no haber hecho esa pregunta_

- De eso te quería hablar_- su voz se oyó nerviosa_ - si te acuerdas que Troy me prometió cantar conmigo en el verano

- Si me acuerdo – _como olvidarlo, ese cerebro de balón estaba siempre cerca de tuyo_

- Bueno por lo que hiciste con los linces, el no pudo cumplir su promesa, así que… me ofreció cantar conmigo en el siguiente musical – _y la pesadilla volvió a comenzar_

- ¿Que?, Shar ¿otra vez me vas a dejar solo? –_ se noto demasiado que me molestaba la idea_

-¿Solo? Pero si estuviste muy bien acompañado por los linces y no te importo dejarme a mi completamente sola atrás del escenario _– hubiera preferido no recordar eso, Sharpay lloro por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonare_ – no tienes derecho a rezondrarme - _tenia razón además quien soy yo para prohibirle algo; no soy mas que su hermano_

- Si tienes razón .Si quieres ve y canta con Troy; solo no me pidas que me alegre por ti – _tuve que tragarme mis celos y dejarla -_ ya no tengo hambre, me voy a mi recamara

_Subí a mi cuarto, quería dormir y así olvidarme del hecho de que mi querida Shar esta enamorada de Troy y del hecho de que otra vez me va a cambiar por el. _

_Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que por fin pude dormir_

_--_

_Ya no soporto mas estos celos y es que si se tratara de Zeke o algún fan de Sharpay; no sentiría nada pues se que ella jamás estaría con alguno de ellos; pero se trata de Troy Bolton aquel chico del cual Sharpay ha estado enamorada desde los 5 años y talvez no me halla dado cuenta antes pero ahora sé que siempre he sentido celos de él. _

_Necesito alguien a quien contarle lo que me esta pasando y quien me pueda aconsejar. Pero no sé a quien buscar; si se lo digo a alguno de los linces que estoy enamorado de mi hermana melliza me vera con cara de asco y volveré a ser "el chico raro" y no quiero eso; pero no sé que hacer necesito un consejo de alguien ajeno al tema._

_Ya no puedo con esto solo, necesito la ayuda de alguien, solo espero encontrarlo pronto y cuando digo pronto me refiero antes del musical de Troy y Sharpay._

_No se equivocan Troy si esta de novio con Gabriella Montez; pero al pasar tanto tiempo con Shar se podría dar cuenta de la chica que se esta perdiendo; y es que no es difícil enamorarse de ella. El solo pensar en al posibilidad de que Troy se enamore de Sharpay me aterra y cada vez me siento mas deprimido._

_Gracias por escucharme"_

__

**Ryan Evans**

* * *

_**Ojala les halla gustado .Se aceptan ideas, eso si no me pidan ryella porque odio es pareja ¬¬**_

_**Ay apenas he podido seguir con mi otro fic pero debo hacerle un buen final**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


	5. Alguien que me entienda

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero lo q paso fue que mi hermano borro los caps listos en la compu y no tuve tiempo de subirlos otra vez. Además estoy en los últimos días de clases y estoy hasta el cuello de tareas y trabajos**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste el Cáp. Creo que es el mas largo hasta ahora, bueno esta bien para que tengan para leer además me pidieron q se alargaran XD**_

_**Este va dedicado exclusivamente a mi sister que recién lo lee, aw sis me encanta que te guste :-)**_

* * *

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**Alguien que me entienda**_

_"Bueno aquí otra vez con una diferencia, que ustedes ya no son los únicos que saben mi secreto. Y créanme que me siento mejor; al menos mejor que antes_

_Con Sharpay sigue todo igual cuando estoy con ella, me pongo algo torpe, ella causa ese efecto en mi .Me pongo colorado y ella se pregunta ¿por que?; no se que haría si comienza a sospechar. Dios no permita que algún día se entere de esto._

_La verdad a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, no quiero que se entere jamás de mis sentimientos; pero al mismo tiempo me hierve la sangre al verla tan cerca de Troy y tampoco quiero que se enamore de otra persona; creo que soy un egoísta,_

_Como sabrán los preparativos para el musical de Troy y Sharpay ya empezaron, así que ese cerebro de balón, esta pegado a Shar todo el día. _

_--_

_Ellos estaban en la sala la cual se veía desde la cocina donde me encontraba yo_

_Estaban sentados en el sofá, juntos, demasiados juntos para mi gusto_.

- Bueno Troy aquí tengo una lista de canciones para el musical, a ver tengo "Crazy for this girl", "Lovestoned" "Uptowngirl"…- _yo los observaba desde la cocina mientras simulaba comer algún aperitivo_

- Pero todas estas canciones son aceleradas – _por supuesto que son aceleradas que es lo que pretende si Sharpay jamás canta canciones lentas_

- Por supuesto, sabes que yo no soy de cantar lento

- Pero yo no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, al menos por esta vez podríamos hacer un tema mas calmado – _se le acerco a ella más de lo que ya estaban y la tomo de las manos_

- Supongo que por esta vez podría hacer una excepción – _juraría que en ese momento estaban mas cerca que nunca, es mas me precia que el se estaba acercando para besarla; ¡eso ya era demasiado! y en ese preciso instante tire el plato que estaba "comiendo" y así los distraje un momento_

_Ya no podía aguantarlo más, que se supone que tenía que esperar que se besaran en mi cara, ni de broma permitirá eso. _

- Y….. Díganme ya terminaron de ensayar -_ La única idea que tuve fue ir lo más rápido que pude y sentarme en medio de ellos dos._

- Ryan recién estamos eligiendo la canción – _se notaba en su expresión que estaba fastidiado; pero eso es lo que menos me importaba en aquel instante_

- Pues creo que no es necesario acercarse tanto para hacerlo –_ Mire a Bolton con cara de pocos amigos, se notaban demasiado mis celos_

- Ah… yo creo que ya e tengo que ir

_Yo estaba muy aliviado, había logrado mi propósito y volvía a la cocina pero no contaba con lo que se le ocurriría la basquetbolista luego_.

- Shar…¿te gustaría ir a un partido de baseball con los linces?

_Deje de caminar hacia la cocina y voltee rápidamente para luego meterme entre los dos nuevamente _

- Claro que iremos – _dije mientras alejaba Troy que nuevamente se estaba acercando demasiado a Sharpay_

- ¿Iremos? – _me miro con cara de extrañado. Esta bien no es lo mas educado invitarte solo, pero esta situación lo requería._

- Claro Troy, no te contaron que Ry es un excelente basebolista

- Si algo me mencionaron – _note la mirada de Bolton que a decir verdad no era nada amigable_

- Bueno Troy nos vemos en veinte minutos en la cancha de baseball – _Sharpay seguramente noto la tensión pues se puso entre los dos mientras casi nos asesinábamos con los ojos_

_Troy tomo la mano e Sharpay para luego besarla. Este descerebrado me estaba provocando, de no ser por varias razones que están demás repetir, lo hubiera asesinado en es mismo instante._

- Si, si bueno ya te tienes que ir- _solté su mano de la de Sharpay y prácticamente lo empuje hasta la puerta_.

- Ryan, ¿te pasa algo? – _me dijo con una expresión de extrañada_

- ¿Qué tendría que pasarme?- _mire su cara parecía preocupada, ya saben que odio preocuparla ;así que mi semblante cambio totalmente y de una cara evidentemente enojada pase a una sonrisa; solo ella logra eso en mi._- No Shar no pasa nada; mas bien tienes que cambiarte luego yo lo hago en el vestidor del equipo.

- Bueno, esta bien- _se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no se como hice para no perder la conciencia. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme_ – Sonríe Ry, me gusta verte alegre

_No le respondí nada, me era difícil hablar y ella subió a cambiarse de atuendo _

_Una vez ya en la cancha de baseball_

- Bueno creo que ya tienes que ir a cambiarte – _me miro dulcemente; juro que esa mirada me trastorna_

- Si ya voy - _no deje de mirarla y casi tropiezo por caminar de espaldas, lo cual le causo algo de risa_

_Entre a los vestidores me puse ropa deportiva pero mientras lo hacia; escuche dos voces familiares .Efectivamente eran las de Troy y Chad_

- Y como va eso de la canción con Sharpay – _le pregunto Chad a quien ya consideraba mi rival_

- Excelente, cuando la conoces es una chica tan adorable y dulce, la verdad no sé como no me di cuenta antes; inclusive aceptó cantar lento .Se lo pregunte y dijo que estaba bien – _como siempre respire hondo y exhale profundamente para relajarme y no matar a ese lince_

- Y eso no habrá sido con doble intención – _claro que lo fue_

- ¿A que te refieres? – _y encima se hace el desentendido_

- Pues a que talvez te esta gustando la reina del drama – _pues es obvio que ya había sospechado eso un millón de veces pero esta ves iba asirlo de la boca del mismo Troy; no podía evitar sentirme aterrado pro la idea de que me quiten a __**MI**__ Sharpay_

- Creo que a ti no te lo puedo ocultar, Sharpay me esta agradando mas de lo que me debería agradar – _en ese momento solo me repetía mi mismo "Contrólate Ryan"_

- Pues yo no te juzgo ni nada amigo; pero solo te digo que no hagas nada que haga sufrir a Gabriella – _se me olvidaba que además tenía novia, y aun así tenia el atrevimiento de cortejar a Sharpay_

- No te preocupes jamás lo haría, además con Sharpay jamás llegaría nada; simplemente me gusta –_ debo admitir que eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero aun seguía con ese temor_

_La voz se alejo y no escuche nada más; así que salí._

_No sabia que hacer lo que mas temía estaba pasando Troy se estaba fijado en Shar, en __**MI**__ Sharpay .Tenia que encontrar una solución pero rápido y en eso pensaba cuando paso lo siguiente._

- Ryan ¿pasa algo?- _escuche detrás mío, la voz que menos esperaba escuchar_

- Desde hace cuanto estas ahí Chad – _solo esperaba que no me halla notado que espié su conversación_

- El suficiente para dame cuenta que algo no esta bien contigo. ¿Que te pasa? - _no se exactamente que fue pero algo me dijo que tenia que contarle a alguien mi problema en ese momento._

- Chad puedo sé que no somos los mejores amigos a pesar de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos y que hasta hace unos meses ni me dirigías la palabra pero necesito que me digas si puedo confiarte algo muy importante- _se sentó a mi costado, podía notarse su cara de preocupación_

- Claro Ryan

- Bueno últimamente…- _y empecé a contarle todo_

_Habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora para contarle todo lo que sentía por mi hermana y me quedo corto ese tiempo para realmente decir cuanto la amo_

_Chad estaba boquiabierto, era de esperarse confesiones como esa no se escuchan todos los días nos habíamos perdido el juego pero al ni siquiera parecía importarle y conociendo a Danforth es que lo que le dije lo había dejado pasmado. En ese momento lo único que me imaginaba era que me diría enfermo, depravado o maniaco, lo único que podía hacer era esperar su respuesta_

- Bue…bueno Ryan… no se que decirte

- Me imagino que me creerás un depravado – _la verdad hasta yo mismo creo eso de mí_

- No hombre, ¡que dices!, yo se perfectamente que uno no elije de quien se enamora y creo que tu problema es muy difícil, por eso mismo no me podría llamar un buen amigo si no intentara ayudarte – _creo que no me había sentido tan aliviado en toda mi vida, como lo hice en ese momento_

- Sabes, ese descerebrado de Bolton tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo - _le di dos palmadas en la espalda_

- Dime algo que no sepa; pero cual es tu problema con él

- Chad, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo si fue a ti a quien dijo que le empezaba gustar Sharpay

- Ah pus amigo te digo algo, de mi cuenta corre que él no se acerque mas de lo necesario tu herma.., perdón a Sharpay y veremos alguna forma de que se alejen no te preocupes

- Chad hoy mas que nunca demuestras que tu si sabes ser un amigo

_Salimos a jugar y llegamos al segundo tiempo, mi mente por fin se sentía un poco liberada, por fin se lo conté a alguien y les digo algo: Que bien se siente tener un amigo._

_--_

_Ahora ya saben de lo que hablaba, me siento como si me hubiera quito un enorme peso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que alguien me apoya._

_Pero aun mejor que eso; por fin tengo un amigo de verdad, alguien que me va ayudar a enfrentar todo esto y quien que no me juzga por lo que siento .Hablo enserio cuando digo que todo el dinero de mis padres no podría comprarme la satisfacción que siento ahora._

_Siempre lo entendí pero hoy mas que nuca comprendo la frase __**"Un amigo, vale oro"**_

_Gracias por escucharme_"

__

**Ryan Evans**

* * *

_**Espero les halla gustado mmm a mi en lo personal me dejo mas o menos pero bueno se hace lo que se puede**_

_**Bueno dejen reviews please, se aceptan consejos pero ya advertí q nada de ryella ¬¬ lo odio !!**_

_**Besos**_

_**b - bye**_


	6. Aléjate de Sharpay

_**Discúlpenme por favor! pero es que estuve en los últimos días de clases y tuve que esforzarme al máximo. Pero y volví. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic "Cien reglas Lashley" y quien no lo hizo le pido que lo haga .Bueno aquí el sgte cap. Como siempre dedicado a Eve/Malevelyn, Maria Lucia/ mi sister, y Mila/? no tiene sobrenombre **_**xD_ y por supuesto a Flor que hace tiempo esta q me extorsiona para el sgte cap, jaja todo en broma (las quiero chicas)_ **

* * *

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**Aléjate de Sharpay**_

"_Vaya las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Sharpay y Troy ya eligieron su canción, el titulo es __**"More than friends"**__ el simple hecho de escucharlo me hizo hervir la sangre; por si fuera poco él escogió la canción; no se como aguanto para no estrangularlo. _

_Supongo que tendré que contarles desde el principio para que entiendan, aunque explote de ira de solo recordarlo_

_--_

_Me encontraba en la cafetería cuando escuche una angelical voz, exacto era Sharpay que me estaba llamando_

- Ryan, Ryan! _- se acerco a mi mesa y se sentó junto a mí, ya extrañaba estar con ella con todo lo de su musical con Bolton apenas nos vemos en la casa_

- ¿qué pasa Shar? ¿Porque estas tan feliz?_- realmente amo verla feliz, la felicidad le sienta perfecta. Juro que haría lo que fuera por verla siempre feliz_

- Mira Troy y yo ya elegimos nuestra canción, mírala _– claro que el hecho de que ella este feliz, no implica que yo también lo sea .Quizás sea un egoísta al no compartir su dicha; pero ¿que puedo hacer? Me hes imposible disfrutar que ella este tan cercana a Bolton _

- Ah… así que sigues con eso - _trate de decirle algún comentario con el que pareciera que comparto su felicidad, pero no pude_

- Claro que si Ryan, ¿que no estas feliz por mí?– _Jamás seré feliz viéndote al lado de alguien mas, eso puedo jurarlo_ -no me digas que sigues enfadado conmigo

_No pude responderle volví a sentir su cara en mi pecho, ¿como puede ser que haciendo eso lo resuelva todo? Pude sentir como mis mejillas tomaban color, el simple hecho de que ella se me acerque, es mas fuerte que cualquier descarga. ¿Que puedo decir? Ella me trastorna _

- Ry no me gusta que te enfades conmigo, realmente yo te quiero demasiado para permitir eso. Prométeme que no te enfadaras _- volvió a ponerse cara a cara frente a mi. Creo que ya había perdido completamente mi palidez_

- S-si, desde luego – creo _que hable con hilo de voz porque a ella le causo gracia_

- Entonces .. iras a ver mis ensayos con Troy, para mi es muy importante saber tu punto de vista – _Creo que en pleno uso de mis cinco sentidos, hubiera respondido un rotundo NO , pero en ese momento me encontraba hipnotizado por sus ojos, que puedo decir, tenerlos tan cerca, tan fijos y decir que NO es imposible_

- Por supuesto – _otra vez ese bendito hilo de voz_

- Gracias Ry – _me beso muy cerca de la boca, o al menos eso sentí. Sin darse cuenta estaba usando todas sus armas de seducción contra mí y yo como niñito caía ante ellas. Sharpay Evans ¿que hechizo me lanzaste?_

_Me tomo de la mano aun seguía algo turbado por tantas emociones y me deje llevar._

_Llegamos al auditorio ahí se encontraba Bolton, esperando a Shar para ensayar_

- Hola Shar - _la saludo con un beso muy cerca de la boca. Apreté mi puño muy fuerte para contener mi ira_ – Ah, ¿que hace Ryan aquí?- _me miro entre confundido y molesto, seguramente esperaba estar solo con Sharpay. Ya se imaginaran que me alegre de haber ido_

- Hola Troy, bueno lo traje, quiero queme diga que les parece nuestra rutina

- Si yo vine a supervisar -_ lo mire con una sonrisa burlona si el quería guerra, yo no me iba a negar._

- Ya veo - _Me miró con rabia, yo hice lo mismo pero Sharpay se dio cuenta de nuevo y se puso en medio_

- Ah… ¿que les parece si empezamos a ensayar?- _revoleó los ojos y eso logro amansarnos_

_Ambos dijimos en un unísono "Por supuesto" y se llevo a Troy de la mano hasta el escenario_

- Mira Ry, así va a ser la puesta, Troy y yo empezamos a cantar, bailamos un poco ya que la canción no es muy rápida y luego terminamos abrazados o algo así -_ mmm para ser sincero lo de abrazados no me gusto, pero creo que si lo hubiera dicho, se notaria demasiado mis celos_

- Y porque no un beso o algo así al final de la canción - _¿un beso? Que es lo que pretendía ese cerebro de balón. Definitivamente quiere que lo mate_

_Sharpay y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo "¿Besos?"_

- Troy sé que así esta en el libreto pero realmente no es necesario podemos conversarlo con la Sra. Darbus si no quieres hacerlo

- No Sharpay, te prometí que actuaría contigo y eso haré lo del beso no es importante - _si claro, nadie le cree eso, pero ¿que podía hacer yo? Realmente no sabía que hacer en esa situación, no se me ocurría nada_

- Te parece si practicamos el beso primero, creo que es la parte mas complicada

- Claro - _podía ver que Sharpay estaba feliz, realmente yo era la persona mas desdichada en ese momento_

- Bueno empecemos

_Bolton tomo a __**MI**__ Shar de la cintura y tocaba esas mejillas que yo había acariciado tantas veces en sueños sus labios realmente estaban cerca .Lo tenia que impedir, de alguna forma pero tenia que hacerlo._

- ¡Paren!- _fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Recibí las miradas de Sharpay y Troy. La de Sharpay era como confundida y Troy quería asesinarme con los ojos_

-¿Qué pasa Ryan? –_Dijo Bolton_ _estaba furioso, se le notaba .Subí al escenario a seguir charlando, bueno en realidad fue para asegurarme de que se alejaran el uno del otro_

- Simplemente siento que no están bien colocados en el escenario – _que frase más tonta, pero ya lo dije: tenia que hacer algo_

- Y como sugieres que estemos

_Después de casi media hora de colocarlos por prácticamente todo el escenario, Bolton sencillamente exploto_

- Bueno que es lo que te pasa, esto es eterno. Por que no simplemente nos dejas ensayar tranquilos

-¿Ensayar? Pues discúlpame por no tragarme ese cuento, bien que lo único que quieres es…- _estuve apunto de gritarle sus verdades y juro que prácticamente estábamos apunto de golpearnos. Es mas el uno tenia agarrado al otro del cuello de la camisa, pero Sharpay otra vez intervino_

- ¡Bueno ya cálmense!- _estaba algo asustada. Siempre yo metiendo la pata, pero esta vez no lo hice solo Bolton también lo hizo_

_Nos soltamos y tratamos de tranquilizarnos_

- Mira Ryan podrías dejarnos ensayar un rato, cuando te parezca que lo hacemos mal me dices y Troy me parece que primero debemos ensayar la canción, en fin eso es lo más esencial - _Sharpay, definitivo: __**Amo a esta chica**__. Siempre me muestra una nueva faceta._

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo si tu lo dices _- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, simplemente ella fue hecha a mi medida, ella fue hecha para mi_

-: Bien - _él_ _aun estaba molesto, y ¿qué? yo también lo estaba al menos podría disimular_

_Regresaron al centro del escenario y empezaron a cantar_

_**Can't sleep at night  
I thinking of you  
You keep running through my head  
I wanna be more than friends (yeah)  
I wanna be more than friends (yeah)  
I wanna be something better than the others  
now I found you  
more than friends (yeah)**_

_Ese era el momento, el momento del beso; no quería que Bolton besara Sharpay; no podía permitirlo .Tenia que hacer algo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de impedirlo; del fondo de auditorio se escucho una voz_

- Troy - Era Chad justo a tiempo para interrumpir la escena- _ya ven, tenemos práctica - y le lanzó un balón, lo cual lo obligo a separarse de Sharpay_

-Chad estoy ensayando – _al parecer le estaba diciendo con la cara que se esfumase, pero Chad simplemente ignoro esa mueca_

-Lo sé, peor ya es horade la practica, tu padre te esta llamando

_Bolton se acerco a Shar la tomo de las manos y en voz baja le dijo algo, seguramente para que nadie escuchara, pero evidentemente yo si lo escuché_

-Te prometo que luego ensayaremos de nuevo y completaremos la escena –_y besó su mano .Maldito descerebrado esta buscando que lo asesine_

-Claro Troy, ve a tu práctica

_Chad se llevó a Troy y me hizo una seña, algo parecido a "Todo en orden". Chad realmente estaba cumpliendo su promesa de alejar a Bolton; realmente ese descerebrado tiene suerte de tener amigos como él._

- Ryan ¿por qué no quieres que Troy y yo hagamos escenas románticas? ¿Pasa algo con él?- _me quede paralizado, ¿Sharpay ya se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella?_

-N- no, porque lo dices – _estaba nervioso apenas podía pronunciar bien las palabras_

-Ryan te pasa algo conmigo – _se acercó cara a cara a mi .Con una mano me toco suavemente la mejilla y con la otra mano cogió la mía. Estaba demasiado nervioso para decirle alguna mentira y verdaderamente Sharpay no ayudaba mucho a relajarme, estaba tan pero tan cerca realmente estaba a punto de perder la consciencia_ - Ryan quiero la verdad

-Sharpay yo, yo…- _este era el momento preciso para decirle y aclararle todos mis sentimientos, pensara que soy un enfermo pero eso realmente ya no importa. Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía y por si fuera poco nuestros labios estaban mas cerca de cada segundo, era increíble sentir su aliento . . . "_

* * *

_**Hasta ahí los dejo para que se quede interesante. En fin el Cáp. no me dejo satisfecha pero bueno es lo que hay. Se aceptan consejos pero ya lo repeti una y mil veces NADA de ryella si lo piden es de mas porq no me gusta, es mas lo odio. Va mejor no hablar de cosas feas, Y bueno quiero postear un song fic pero díganme si lo van a leer porque he notado que ninguno llega a mas de 10 reviews, si no quieren leerlo no lo subo. **_

_**Si alguien quiere saber la canción que cantan Troy y Shar es de DC3 ósea de la banda de "Cory in the house", sencillamente amo esa canción y la quise incluir **_**xD **

_**Dejen reviews please**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


	7. No puedo mas

_**Hola a todos y o otra vez y bueno pensaba no subir hasta que esa chica aclare todo, pero la niña esa no da la cara y puede que no la de en un tiempazo y de eso ustedes no tienen ninguna culpa. Además creo que ya quedo claro que el fic es mío, solo les pido que no le firmen a esa chica de univision,¿ si?, si quieren comentar firmen aquí, no se me hace justo que ella se lleve los saludos , y bueno aquí el sgte capitulo, espero que les guste. Dedicadísimo a mi Sis que esta de cumple, a Flor que me convenció de seguirla, A mila que me re apoyo con todo esto y a Eve que siempre esta dispuesta escucharme y por supuesto a mi hermanita, gracias por tu poyo Clau (las adoro chicas :) y desde luego a todas las lectoras que me reapoyaron con todo este problema. **_

* * *

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**No puedo más**_

**- Sharpay yo, yo…- **_**este era el momento preciso para decirle y aclararle todos mis sentimientos, pensara que soy un enfermo pero eso realmente ya no importa. Estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía y por si fuera poco nuestros labios estaban mas cerca de cada segundo, era increíble sentir su aliento. . .**__ cuando_ _del fondo del auditorio se escucho otra voz pero esta vez una femenina_

- Disculpen aquí esta Troy, Gabriella y yo lo estamos buscando - _dijo Mckessei, interrumpiendo así aquel importante momento_

_Cundo escuche a Taylor instantáneamente me aleje de Sharpay, quizás sea que aun sigo sintiéndome culpable de lo que siento_

- No Taylor se fue hace un rato - _pude notar una expresión rara en su rostro, ¿será que dio cuenta de algo?_

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - _si lo mas probable es que inconscientemente se dio cuenta, no por nada es de mejores estudiantes de la escuela_

- No, ¿que podrías interrumpir? - _esa frase dije algo cabizbajo, verdaderamente esta situación me frustra_

- Claro, mejor me voy ¿si? - _se fue dejándome nuevamente solo con Sharpay, los nervios volvieron a mi como descarga_

_Sharpay me miro, mirada confundida, esta vez metí la pata peor que nunca, lo mas seguro es que me crea un enfermo_

- Ryan se esta haciendo tarde para mi próxima clase - _tomo mi mano, de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica que solo ella me hace sentir _- luego continuamos la charla ¿si?

- Claro - _solo atine a decir eso y asentí con la cabeza_

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como mis mejillas tomaban color, no puedo evitarlo, siempre es así. Se fue a su clase, habrá querido disimularlo, pero evidentemente se le hizo extraño mi comportamiento._

_Realmente no tenía el valor para seguir la charla con ella. Verdaderamente soy un inepto, como se me pudo ocurrir hacer eso. Y aun así que hubiera ganado diciéndoselo, si ella jamás me vera mas que como su hermano_

_Me quede pensando en eso varias horas. No quise salir del auditorio, me sentía mas cómodo ahí, siempre ha sido así, habré perdido aproximadamente cuatro clases, realmente no estaba muy interesado en eso, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos._

_Cuando por tercera vez en el día, se escucho una voz al fondo del auditorio._

- ¡Ryan! ¿Estas aquí? -. _Me vio sentado a un lado del escenario y se sentó a mi costado_ - ¿algo anda mal? - ¡_ja! me pregunta eso como si no supiese nada_

- No algo, ¡todo va mal! - _ya era tiempo de descargarme supongo, estaba reteniendo esa frustración toda la mañana_

- Vamos Evans, no todo puede ir tan mal - _como se nota que no vive mi vida_

- No?, estoy enamorado de mi hermana, ella esta enamorada de un sujeto que no la merece y por si fuera poco creo que ya sabe lo que siento, claro que todo esta mal, todo esta pésimo! - _creo que no debí hablarle así a Chad, él solo trataba de ayudarme, pero pónganse en mi lugar, no es fácil lo que me esta pasando_

- Ya te dije que con lo de Sharpay y Troy, yo te voy a ayudar, y bueno tú no eliges de quien te enamoras, ya veras que se solucionara todo - _si claro, como si esto tuviese solución_

- No entiendes ya no puedo, ya no puedo con todo esto - _es cierto, ya no quiero seguir con esto, es demasiado para que una persona lo soporte, o al menos es demasiado para mi._

- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo eso? - _puso una cara algo confundida_

- Me voy a olvidar de mi hermana y de todo este absurdo asunto -_ si será lo mejor, así nadie saldrá herido_

- No puedes decir eso, tú no puedes desenamorarte de un día para otro - _Chad dando consejos sobre el amor, __**definitivo: este problema es serio**_

- Y que pretendes que haga - _solo imagínense la escena, yo pidiéndole a Chad consejos de que hacer con mi relación con Sharpay, si no fuera porque yo estaba ahí, jamás lo creería_

- Solo que no renuncies a ella, vas a darle el gusto a Troy? - _bueno eso es lo que menos quiero pero no me interesa lo que le pase a él, solo quiero dejar de sufrir y mas que nada dejar de confundir a Sharpay, lo ultimo que falta es que también ella sufra_

- Si, eso voy a hacer voy a dejarlos en paz, auque me parta el alma hacerlo

- Escúchame, sé que no es normal lo que te esta pasando, pero nadie controla esas cosas, sé que no soy la voz de la razón, ni el mas experimentado en estos casos, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás si la dejas ir

- Chad no entiendes,- _me pare de bruscamente_ - estoy sencillamente harto, harto de todos éste asunto, harto de no poder mirar a mi hermana como debería., harto de todo

- Y quien te dijo que el amor es fácil, - _el también se paro para seguir con lo que se podría llamar "debate" -_ todos tenemos problemas con eso, no eres el único que sufre de amor

- Pero cuantos pueden decir que están enamorados de un miembro de su familia, no muchos creo

- ¿Y que? en fin es una chica, y tu un chico, talvez no sea lo mas común, pero no eres el primero ni el ultimo que se fija en su hermana - _quizás tenía razón, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada_

- es demás que digas cualquier cosa, ya lo decidí, me olvidare de lo que siento por Sharpay. Será lo mejor para ella, y espero que también para mí - _realmente lo espero no será fácil pero acabare con este sentimiento, que como ya lo dije no aguanto mas_

- Mira hermano, haz lo que quieras, yo no te diré nada, en fin es tu asunto y no me tendría que meter, solo respóndeme una pregunta

-¿Cual? - _cuando Chad quiere, si que puede darte una seria charla_

- De veras amas a tu hermana o fue un simple capricho - ¿_que pregunta era esa? creo que si algo tengo claro en esta vida, es que mi amor por Shar, es verdadero_

- Creí que ya había quedado claro ese asunto - _quizás esa fue la parte mas seria de la conversación, no hay nada mas serio para mi que lo que siento por Sharpay_

- Esa no es una respuesta, bueno si es verdadero lo que sientes por ella, créeme que todo lo que haces es en vano porque no podrás olvidarle - _esa ultima frase me dejo_ _helado, no sé porque, quizás porque él realmente tenía razón_

_Voltee a responderle puesto que cuando dijo lo último, me encontraba de espaldas, pero cuando voltee ya no estaba, se había ido dejándome aun más confuso con respecto al "problema" con Sharpay_

_Sonó el timbre tendría que irme en el auto con Sharpay, no tenía el valor para verle en ese momento así que fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude a la salida, cuando me choque con alguien hice que cayeran sus libros, inmediatamente me agache a recogerlos. ¿Libros rosas con brillos?, ¡oh no!, miré a quien estaba ayudando, ¡que suerte la mía!, era Sharpay, y otra vez esos nervios regresaron_

- Sh- Sharpay, lamento haberte tirado los libros - _esta bien si quería olvidarme de ella, tendría que aprender a controlar los nervios que me provoca, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para lógralo_

- No hay cuidado Ryan - _alejo su cara rápidamente de la mía, evidentemente se había dado cuenta de algo de lo que había pasado esta mañana, después de todo Sharpay no es ninguna ingenua_

- De todos modos disculpa no fue mi intención - _me cogí el sombrero, eso hago cuando estoy nervioso, solo me repetía "Vamos Ryan controla tus nervios"_

-¿Te pasa algo? - _otra vez esa mirada confundida, quizás yo la confunda mas a ella, que ella a mí_

- No - _esquive su mirada_ _-¿_por que lo dices?

- Te cogiste el sombrero, eso haces cuando algo te perturba _- ¡rayos! a veces es molesto que me conozca tan bien, me es imposible disimular con ella_

- Ah no, no es nada _- ya me estaba calmando, lo de olvidarme de Sharpay, quizás si funcione_

- Bueno...creo que ya tenemos que ir al auto, nuestros padres vendrán a cenar hoy - ¿_y estar solo con ella? ¡No! ni de broma, todo lo que me habría propuesto se iría por un tubo_

- Ah sinceramente hoy quería ir a un juego con los linces -_ genial excusa, eso si se podría creer_

- Esta bien, supongo - _pude notar su expresión de tristeza, olvide que prometí no volver a dejarla sola. Sharpay créeme esto es por el bien de ambos_ - entonces creo que iré sola - _fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, pero yo la conozco demasiado bien como para creer que no le importaba que la dejara sola_

- Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir, me estarán esperando, pero mejor tu ve de compras con Emma, Jaki y Lea _- no podía dejar que viera que no fui con los linces, se daría cuenta de que todo era una excusa_

- Claro, buena idea - _seguía con la misma falsa sonrisa -_ entonces creo que ya me voy

_Se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo me aleje, en este momento ni un abrazo es bueno_

- Bueno - _su expresión se hizo aun mas triste, de veras __**odio**__ verla así, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella_ - ya me voy adiós

_La deje sola en el pasillo, era una triste escena, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ya lo dije la desición esta tomada y es lo mejor para todos_

_--_

_Eso es todo, creo que ya quedo bastante claro. Olvidare a Sharpay y todo este asunto, estoy consciente de que no será de la noche a la mañana, pero podré hacerlo, o al menos espero poder hacerlo_

_Creo que las cosas se terminan aquí, o quizás ya no habrá mucho para contar, puesto que lo que siento se tendrá que acabar, espero que la próxima vez que hablemos pueda decirles sinceramente que ya acabe con este amor, no es mi mas grande deseo, ya que quizás Sharpay sea lo mejor queme ha pasado, pero si es por el bien de ella, esta bien para mí, lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarla_

_Verdaderamente espero poder olvidarla._

_Nuevamente gracias por escucharme"_

__

**Ryan Evans**

* * *

_**Ahí esta espero que les haya gustado, creo q ya los habia dejado esperando mucho rato**_

_**Y también espero que esa chica deje de copiar la novela, pero bueno la gente es así. Pronto pondré mi otro fic "Diario de Sharpay Evans, es que últimamente no tengo demasiado tiempo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


	8. Tengo que olvidarte

_**Hola todos, pues siendo franca no pensaba postear hasta marzo pero creo que es demasiado tiempo sin nove. Bueno a los que leyeron mi primer fic de The suite life "My sweet thang" les agradezco y a los que no y les gusta la pareja Zack & Maddie, les agradecería que lo leyeran ¿si? Y porpuesto gracias a los que leyeron "Ella es mi chica" (Rypay) de veras muchísimas gracias .Bueno sin mas que decir aquí el fic dedicado a mi adorada Sis, a Eve a Flor y a Mila (I love you girls) **_

_**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

_**Tengo que olvidarte**_

"_Otra vez yo, aun no cumplo mi propósito desde la última vez que hablamos. Pero es que se me hace realmente imposible acabar con este amor. Y he tratado de todas las formas de acabarlo._

_Pero ¿Cómo dejar de amar a una persona cuando tienes que verla dia a día? Pero sea como sea mi plan tiene que seguir en marcha. Y bueno supongo que tengo que empezar a relatarles como fue el plan_

_--_

_Todo empezó en la clase de la señora Darbus_

- Muy bien almas jóvenes lo primero en la clase de hoy serán ejercicios de pareja. Cada una tendrá hasta mañana para ensayar una escena de esta obra - _y Darbus mostró el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" bueno no es ningún problema para mi hacer esa obra, el problema es lo que venía luego, o mejor dicho __quien__ venía luego, creo que todos saben a que persona me refiero_

_Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para elegir su pareja excepto Sharpay y yo. Ella estaba apunto de voltearse, seguramente a decirme que hiciéramos el ejercicio juntos, como siempre lo hacemos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo; me levante de mi asiento a buscar cualquier chica para que sea mi pareja. _

_Estaba pensando a quien pedírselo lo más rápido que podía cuando sentí una mano que tocaba mi hombro. Y ahí estaba ella, con la mas calida y perfecta sonrisa mirándome fijamente, sentí algo raro en el estomago y mis manos empezaron a sudar, esta chica me trastorna._

- Ry quieres ser mi pareja _– me dijo con su dulce voz y me miró aun mas fijo_

- Realmente creo que sería bueno que eligiéramos a otras personas _- todo el mundo sabe que odio cuando Shar y yo no somos pareja de actuación pero mi propósito es olvidarme de ella, y hacer este tipo de obras no va a ayudar en nada a mi plan_

- Vamos Ryan no seas tonto, sabes que este tipo de obras son nuestro fuerte – _tomo mi mano y sentí que se me subía la temperatura_ – empecemos a ensayar – _dijo mientras me llevaba a su asiento_

- Sh - Sharpay en serio practiquemos con otras personas _– trate de parecer lo mas firme posible, pero sin muy buen resultado_

- No sigas con eso – _me seguía llevando. Agg esto no funciona como dejare de pensar en ella si la veo mañana tarde y noche, tenía que usar el plan B, auque hubiera preferido no hacerlo_

- ¡Ya basta Sharpay¡Te dije que no quiero! – _Dije mientras me soltaba de su mano bruscamente_ – ¿porque eres tan terca¿No oíste que no? – _Medio salón volteo a mirarnos_ – entiende que no haré siempre lo que me digas, no soy tu marioneta. ¿Entiendes?

_Sharpay tuvo una expresión extraña, era entre tristeza y confusión como siempre por mi culpa._

- Ah c-claro creo que tienes razón, fui una torpe,- _Note que cayo una lagrima por su bello rostro, pero ella se la secó rápidamente_ - buscare a alguien mas – _se volteo y aun seguían mirándonos _

_En ese instante me sentí el ser mas miserable sobre la tierra, había hecho llorar a la persona que mas quería., No sé si este plan esta mejorando o empeorando las cosas, pero como lo dije antes ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Le pedí a Taylor que fuera mi compañera, Chad entendió la situación he hizo pareja con otra chica._

_Cuando Taylor empezó a hablar de Shakespeare vi. una escena que hubiera preferido no ver. Bolton se le estaba acercando a Sharpay, sé que eso no me debería importar pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que los veo cerca, me hierve la sangre._

- Creo que lo mas resaltante de esta obra sería…-_ Taylor seguía explicando, lamentablemente no le prestaba mucha atención, estoy conciente que no es de caballeros hacer eso, pero la situación con Bolton no me dejaba concentrarme_

- Eh ...Taylor podrías hacer un resumen de la obra mientras le hecho un vistazo, es que hay partes que se me olvidaron – _me siento algo culpable por mentirle, ella solo estaba tratando de hacer un buen trabajo y a mi ni si quiera me interesaba la clase_

- Claro no hay problema

_Me acerque rápidamente a un asiento cerca de donde estaban Sharpay y Troy ; y cubriendo mí cara con un libro escuche la conversación_

- ¿Por qué estas triste Shar? – ¿_desde cuando tanta confianza? Cada día odio más a ese cabeza de balón. ¡Ya basta Ryan! recuerda que ese tema ya no te importa._

- ¿No es obvio? Estoy sola otra vez, tu no sabes lo que es sentirse así –_ su voz se torno triste, si tan solo hubiera otra forma de solucionar todo esto_.

-¿Sola? Entonces ¿yo que soy? Un mueble –_ maldito descerebrado aprovecha cualquier oportunidad. Solo en ese momento recordé que su novia había faltado. Fui algo torpe al dejarle el camino libre._

- Si pero obviamente vas a hacer pareja con Gabriella – _su mirada se torno mas triste, por mas que quiera olvidar lo que siento por ella, me parte el alma ver lo enamorada que esta de Bolton, esto me frustra._

- Pues resulta que Gabriella faltó hoy, así que si usted princesa me lo permite – _tomo la mano de Shar, me dan ganas de asesinarlo, es un maldito aprovechado_ – yo seré su pareja – _y besó su mano, me es difícil recordar lo que me propuse cuando los veo tan cerca_

- Gracias Troy eres un gran chico, le tengo algo de envidia a Gabriella sabes – _Fue horrible para mí oír esas palabras de la boca de Shar, si que lo ama, lo ama como nunca me amará a mí._

- Shar te quería decir que en estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres muy especial – ¿_que esta haciendo? Se le va a declarar¡por dios! no puedo permitir que eso pase, no quiero que eso pase_ - y pues yo –_ se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Sharpay¡no! Se iban a besar._

_Arrugue el primer trozo de papel que llego a mi mano y se lo lancé en la cara al descerebrado ese, interrumpiendo así ese beso. Una vez lo hice volví a esconder mi cara tras el libro._

- Oye ¿Quien fue el gracioso?- _obviamente nadie respondió con el desorden que había, todos estaban practicando el ejercicio._

- Ya no importa.- _dijo Shar algo sonrojada. Odio todo esto, odio que sea mi hermana, odio haberme fijado en ella y odio a Bolton. ¿Cuanto más se supone que tengo que aguantar?_ – te parece si ensayamos

- Pero nosotros… esta bien – _maldito, quería continuar cortejando a Sharpay_

_Comenzaron a ensayar, me hubiera quedado toda la clase vigilándolos pero Taylor me llamo ya había terminado el innecesario resumen que le pedí. _

_Y así seguimos la clase, la cual ya quería que terminara para que Bolton se aleje de __mi hermana__. Odio llamarla así me hace recordar lo que es, y me hace sentir miserable._

_Llego la hora de almuerzo y me senté en la mesa del club de drama, como de costumbre lo hago. Mientras tomaba mi almuerzo, vi venir a Sharpay con su bandeja. En si mi plan no es fácil, y ella lo empeora mas, y lo peor es que no puedo odiarla por eso. Simplemente no puedo odiarla por nada._

- Hola Ry _- vino con una radiante sonrisa, no quise pensar que Bolton se la había proporcionado _– mira lamento lo de la clase de drama tiene razón, a veces te sofoco, bueno me puedo sentar – _solo vino un pensamiento a mi cabeza en ese momento "Shar lamento tanto lo que voy a hacer"_

- No – _dije en un tono algo burlón. Ya esta comprobado que no funciona alejarme de ella, así que tratare de alejarla de mí._

- ¿Disculpa? – _puso una expresión de desentendida, si lo se, soy la peor persona del mundo, pero si alguien sabe otra solución a mi problema, que me lo diga_

- Lo que escuchaste, no quiero que te sientes

- No entiendo ¿por que dices eso?

- Porque sencillamente no quiero almorzar contigo, mira Sharpay, no crees que es hartante estar todo el día juntos, ya no somos niños para hacer eso _– su cara se tornaba mas triste con cada palabra_

- Bien – _respiro hondo_ – tu quieres tu espacio y lo comprendo. Creo que me sentare con alguien mas – _se mostró calmada y serena, lo cual me hacía sentir peor. Ella estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo y yo estaba siendo un cretino con ella_.

_La vi. Desde el balcón de la cafetería, sentándose con Troy, Zeke y Chad, por eso no los vigilé. Chad no permitiría que traicionaran a su amiga Gabriella. Además lo que suceda con Troy y Sharpay ya no tiene porque importarme, o al menos me gustaría que ya no me importase,_

_El resto del día de clases trascurrió tranquilo. Nuevamente Sharpay y yo regresamos a casa por caminos diferentes. Cada vez me estoy acostumbrando más a la idea de olvidarla._

_En la tarde Sharpay estaba en su cuarto y yo en la sala cuando sonó la puerta, abrí era Chad con su uniforme de baseball_

- Evans quieres un juego con los linces para despejar tu mente _– pues si un juego lograra despejar mi mente, mi vida sería más sencilla_

- Claro ¿por qué no? Espera voy por mi uniforme

_Al voltearme me encontré frente a frente con Sharpay, debo admitir que aun no consigo superar los nervios que me provoca._

- Hola Chad – _saludo amistosamente, algo raro en ella_ – Ry¿crees que pueda ir al juego? - _Me miro dulcemente y estuve a punto de decir que sí pero se iría por un tubo todo lo que había hecho en el día_

-¿Para qué? – _otra vez a actuar_

- Para apoyarte Ryan – _siguió su dulce mirada _

- Ah ¿si? No es solo una excusa para perseguir a Bolton? _– se me pasó la mano, pero ya lo había dicho_

-¿De que hablas? – _me miro indignada .Pero solo me quedaba seguir con la farsa_

- Por favor Sharpay, todo el mundo se da cuenta que siempre estas de resbalosa con él – _le dije acercándome a su cara en tono desafiante, pude notar como se molestaba y espere su repuesta pero lo único que recibí fue una cachetada._

- ¡Ya me harte! Todo el día me has tratado peor que aun perro, y aguante mucho, pero no te permito que me ofendas de esa manera _– estaba molesta realmente molesta. La conozco bien y hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así_ – No se lo que te pasa pero no soportaré mas¡eres un idiota Ryan! – _dijo la ultima oración y se fue enojada_

- Pues bien, haz lo que quieras _– dije gritando y frotando mi mejilla de la cachetada que había recibido hace instantes._

- Creo que no fue buena idea que venga

- No importa no fue tu culpa, fue la mía ¿como se me ocurrió decirle eso? Soy un imbecil – _si soy un patético insecto la herí, yo no quería eso, solo quería alejarme de ella, ahora va odiarme ¿que puede ser peor?_

- Mira amigo no sé que decirte pero algo si sé, no va ayudar en nada que sigas aquí, vamos al partido de baseball mientras se calman los ánimos

- Tienes razón

_Salí de la casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta, pude oír con claridad el agudo llanto de Sharpay desde su cuarto, sentí que el alma se me partía en dos, y hubiera corrido a pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero luego recordé que es por el bien de ambos y cerré la puerta , teniendo aun ese llanto en la cabeza_

_--_

_Daría la vida porque hubiera otra solución pero ya esta hecho, herí a Sharpay en lo mas profundo y aunque halla sido por su bien, me siento miserable totalmente miserable. Por dios, si me odia creo que la vida pierde el sentido, es lo peor que podría pasarme, no por favor que no me odie. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que hago lo hago con una buena intención, y aunque ahora me odie por causarte lagrimas de nuevo, te prometo que todo esto terminara bien. O al menos espero que así sea, estoy dando todo de mi parte para olvidarla y ojala el tiempo logre que lo haga. Ojala la próxima vez que hablemos pueda decir que veo a Shar solo como hermana, aunque odie esa idea._

_Nuevamente gracias por escucharme"_

* * *

__

**Ryan Evans**

* * *

_**¿Que tal? siendo sincera no me gusto para nada **_**xD**_** pero como siempre tengo que conformarme, ojala a ustedes les guste. Please pongan reviews ¿si? me encanta leerlas, siii adoro hacerlo. Me motiva a seguir escribiéndolo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_

* * *


	9. Un par de segundos

_**Ok merezco ser fusilada , disculpen la INMENSA tardanza. Pero estuve de vacaciones como ya se los habia dicho, y luego, simplemnte estuve demasiado ocupada con el regreso a clases. Pero bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap del fic. Dedicado a mi Sis , a Flor ,a Eve (mi adorada terapeuta) y a Nazza (mi pequeña adorada)En fin y a todos los que leen el fic **__**Confesiones de Ryan Evans**_

* * *

_**Un par de segundos**_

_"¿Han notado como todo puede cambiar en dos segundos?; uno puede estar feliz y al siguiente segundo triste, Puedes haber planeado algo y en cuestión de segundos ver como todo se desmorona frente tuyo. Si exacto, les estoy hablando por experiencia, si la vida no hace más que enseñarme lo que es la miseria._

_Ya es definitivo soy la persona con la existencia mas desdichada en este universo, y no, no estoy exagerando, en verdad así me siento. Es que parece que el destinos esta en contra mía. Cuando pienso que todo se va arreglar, aquel mismo destino que me hizo hermano de la mujer que amo, me juega una mala pasada y la frustración vuelve a mí._

_¿Cuanto más tengo que soportar? Esto no es vida. _

_El asunto con Sharpay va bien, mal, la verdad no sé. Todo esto es demasiado impredecible_

_¿Sobre el plan? Funciono bien, quizás demasiado bien; Sharpay se ha alejado totalmente de mí, no hablamos para absolutamente nada. Y como imaginaran Bolton aprovecha cada instante para pegársele, aunque ella esta deprimida lo que le impide a el llegar a cualquier cosa ... o eso pensaba_

_--_

_Había llegado de la practica de baseball, últimamente me he metido mucho ahí, es una forma de huir de todo lo que me esta pasando. Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección, así que tal vez podría ser un poco mas amigable con Shar, después de todo, lo que menos quiero es que me deteste. Fui a su cuarto y curiosamente no estaba ahi. Si se iba de compras a esa hora ya debería a haber llegado. La busqué en la sala de estar, pero ahí solo encontré a mi madre quien estaba leyendo un libro_

- Mamá ¿sabes donde esta Sharpay? -_ y ella dejo su libro por un momento_

- Si, salió con su amigo, aquél de ojos claros -_ ya me imagino de quien se trata_

- ¿Troy? - _Es algo tonto preguntarlo, ya que sé perfectamente que esa sanguijuela esta merodeando a Sharpay desde hace buen tiempo_

- Si ese mismo,

- Bien entonces, creo que iré a mi recamara - _di algunos pasó cuando escuche la voz de mi madre_

- Espera hijo, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante - _Debo admitir que me asusto, mamá rara vez habla seriamente_

- Si claro , dime - _me senté a su lado en aquel mueble en el que estaba leyendo_

- Pues la verdad estos días he notado a Sharpay muy triste, y a ti te encuentro deprimido como si hubiera algo que los perturbase – _La verdad si, ella es quien mas ha sufrido con todo lo de mi plan, esta triste y puedo jurar que hasta su natural brillo se esta apagando. Yo jamás quise llegar a tanto_

- Pues no a mi no me pasa nada - _¡Si ,claro! Ni yo me creí esa. Odio ser tan mal mentiroso._

- Bien, entonces… ¿sabes que le pasa a Sharpay? Esta tan rara y triste, por eso me agrada que salga con Troy , creo que le hace bien - _Desgraciadamente es así, en el tiempo que nos hemos alejado, sólo una cosa la anima y es ver a cerebro de balón_

- Pues no tengo idea de que le pasa a Shar, quizás sólo esta rara por las audiciones -_ mire a un costado, no podía mirar a los ojos a mi madre y decirle tremendas mentiras_

- Hijo sé bien que algo te molesta - _mi cara reflejó sorpresa. En verdad a veces ese sentido de las mujeres me sorprende –_ pero si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien, lo que menos quiero es presionarte

- Madre, si Sharpay o yo hiciéramos algo, digamos "malo" ¿nos seguirías amando? -

- Por dios Ryan ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que los seguiria amando, así hallan asesinado a alguien, son mis hijos - _me miro dulcemente y tomo más fuertes mis manos_ - Y son lo mas valioso que hay para mí. Pero ¿por qué lo dices? Han hecho algo de lo que deba enterrarme - _no, no hemos hecho nada. Al menos Sharpay no., ella no se ha fijado en mi, ni me voltea a ver mas de una vez._

- No mamá, era sólo una suposición - _clavo sus azules ojos en mi, quizás esperaba que le dijera la verdad, pero como siempre, me acobarde._

- Bueno ojala esa "suposición" no te cause muchos problemas y recuerda que suposición o no, siempre podrás contar conmigo – _abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa¿mi madre se habrá dado cuenta de algo? La verdad antes lo dudaría, pero después de esta conversación, ya no me sorprendería. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue_

_No lo podía creer mi madre me estaba dando su consentimiento para decir lo que siento, o al menos eso parecía. Es que era demasiado maravilloso. No podía contener la alegría._

_Si estaba decido, buscaría a Sharpay y en ese mismo instante le declararía todo, adiós plan de alejarla, adiós remordimientos, adiós cargo de consciencia. Ese momento era demasiado glorioso para empañarlo._

_Subí velozmente a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa, tenía que estar impecable para ese momento, sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón de tanta felicidad. En unos minutos ya estaba, bien vestido, bueno más de lo usual. Fui corriendo a la sala de estar, ahí estaba mi madre._

- Mamá ¿sabes a donde fue Sharpay?

- Si claro esta en la escuela ensayando con Troy -_ Bolton, ya ni él importaba. No había persona en la tierra que malograría aquel momento_

- Ok gracias mamá -

- Hijo ¿Qué paso? De repente estas muy contento - _se acerco a mi, tan paciente y calma como de costumbre_

- Por ahora no te puedo decir nada madre, pero cuando vuelva seré el hombre mas dichoso en este planeta, así que deséame suerte - _Me sonrió, estaba alegre de verme feliz otra vez_

- Que tengas toda la suerte del mundo en lo que sea que vayas a hacer - _tomo mis manos_

- Gracias mamá -_ le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo a la calle, Pero antes de ir a al escuela fui por un ramo de rosas, rosas rosadas, las favoritas de Sharpay, soy el único que sabe eso, me alegra poder usarlo a mi favor._

_Llegué a al escuela, y lo más rápido que pude me dirigí al auditorio. Pero no estaban ahí, ni Sharpay, ni Troy. Los busque en el patio, pero estaba desolado "¿Quizás en el gimnasio?" fue lo que pensé, pero tampoco estaban ahí... ¿En la cafetería? Busque pero no había ni un alma. Busque casi toda la escuela, excepto un lugar, el salón de clases de drama "¡que torpe!" me dije a mi mismo. Era un lugar demasiado obvio. Pero mejor aun, la tomaría por sorpresa. Ya era algo tarde, lo mas probable era que Bolton ya se hubiera ido a su practica y seguramente Sharpay estaría ensayando en el salón. Mejor aun, seriamos solo ella y yo. No podía pedir más. _

_Fui directamente a aquel salón¡por dios! La felicidad estaba a unos pasos. Abrí la puerta si saber lo que me esperaba. Entonces el ramo de rosas callo de mis manos, las lagrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos y me quede helado antes la escena que contemplaba. Eran Troy y Sharpay besándose.__ No lo podía creer, no podía estar pasándome esto. Las lágrimas se deslizaban más y más rápido. Ese descerebrado estaba tomando las mejillas de Shar, y besaba los labios que yo había acariciado tantas veces en sueños. Y Sharpay lo besaba dulcemente, Me estaba quemando por dentro. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza, rabia, tristeza, frustración, tristeza, ira;debo admitirlo la tristeza eme estaba inundando. Ellos estaba demasiado ocupados en lo que hacían, ni siquiera me notaron, así que antes que lo hicieran, cerré rápidamente la puerta, dejando en aquel salón **todo:** las rosas, las lagrimas derramadas, los sueños, las esperanzas, en fin TODO. Lo que sentia era la miseria en su mas amplia forma.Que irónico que tanta felicidad se acabara en tan escasos segundos._

_Salí lo más rápido que pude de la escuela, no quería que Sharpay me viera, tampoco me sentía en condicione para verla, ya que en el momento que vea su rostro se me vendrá a al mente esa horrible escena. Así que volví a casa entre velozmente, mi madre me vio y se notó su preocupación, quiso decirme algo, pero entre tan rápido a mi habitación que no la escuche. Me acosté en mi cama, quise dormir, y así quizás, pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, hasta que llegue a dormir, pero no se me pudo quitar de la mente aquella escena, y comprendí que ya no quedaba NINGUNA absolutamente ninguna oportunidad para mí con Sharpay y con ese maldito pensamiento y sumergido en al profunda tristeza, pude conciliar el sueño._

_--_

_Ha quedado demasiado claro, mi vida es una reverenda porquería. Creo que la felicidad no se hizo para mí. Y nada tiene sentido, Sharpay siempre ha sido el centro de mi vida, será que siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día seriamos algo mas. Pero ahora cualquier esperanza se derrumbó, ahora ella esta con Bolton._

_¿Puede haber algo peor? Mi mayor temor de ha cumplido. Y lo peor es que ahora tendré que verla, fingirle una estupida sonrisa, y mentirle que me alegra que este con Troy. Pero no me queda mas, ahora ella puede ser feliz, y no quiero ser el culpable de que ella también sea desdichada. Ojala su felicidad este al lado de Bolton. Lamentablemente solo eso me queda, verla feliz al lado de Troy. Creo que jamas podré verla como hermana, pero espero lograr sentirme feliz por ella, solo eso pido._

_Nuevamente gracias por escucharme"_

**_Ryan Evans_**

* * *

**_¿Quieren mi opinion? Con toda sinceridad puedo decirles que es el PEOR cap que he escrito, sencillamente estaba sin isnpiracion. Odio como quedo, lo encuentro bastante tonto, pero bueno eso lo juzgaran ustedes. Disculpen el pesimo cap, repito andaba sin isnpiracion, razon por la cual tambien me domore en actualizar el fic._**

**_besos_**

**_bye_**


	10. Un trozo de papel

_**Raramente este capitulo me gustó, sera porque tambien se ve las perspectiva de Shar (mi personaje favorito en la peli) Bueno no adelanto mas , solo leanlo. Dedicado a mi Sis (of course) a Flor , a Eve a Nazza (my lover ? xD)y a todos los que leen :)**_

* * *

**_Confesiones de Ryan Evans_**

**_Un trozo de papel_**

_"¿Pues que puedo decir? Sólo que, al menos mi vida, es lo mas impredecible que existe. Ahora ya no sé si para bien o para mal, la verdad ya no importa. Recientes sucesos me han enseñado a que uno debe forjarse su propio destino y dejar de esperar que todo llegue mágicamente a el. Otra vez estoy hablando sobre mi, Todo paso demasiado rápido, pero aun así es agradable recordarlo_

_--_

_No había salido de mi cuarto desde la tarde anterior, cuando me encerré luego de presenciar lo sucedido en el salón de drama. Mis padres habían salido, como de costumbre, dejándonos a Sharpay y a mi solos en la inmensa casa._

_Sharpay no había salido, se me hizo demasiado raro, esperaba que saliera con Bolton, después de todo, ya eran más que amigos. Pero no le tome mucha importancia, ese asunto ya no debía interesarme_

_Fui al comedor, ya que no había probado bocado desde ayer, no tenia ganas de comer sin embargo tenia que hacerlo._

_Saque algún bocadillo del refrigerador, jale una silla para acomodarme. Pero paso algo raro, de la silla que jale callo un papel doblado. Deje a un lado mi merienda y recogí el papel que curiosamente esta muy pero muy perfumado. Me senté, lo desdoble y pacientemente lo leí._

_**Querido casi diario**_

_**Bueno estoy consciente de que no eres un diario, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas para salir a comprar otro ya que el anterior se acabo ayer. Y necesito urgentemente descargarme. Pues veras ayer pasó lo que tanto había soñado, lo que había esperado desde hace tantos años. Ayer Troy Bolton me besó, me acarició y me dijo que me ama. Dios ya te podrás imaginar la alegría que sentí. Todo lo que había esperado se estaba haciendo realidad. Pero en el momento que me beso, no fue, digamos, lo que yo esperaba. En vez de sentirme en las nubes, me sentí mal, más que mal, me sentí pésima. No tengo idea que paso. **_

_**Tendría que estar feliz, pero no fue así. Me dijo que me amaba, pero yo… no pude decirle lo mismo, sencillamente no pude. Y más raro aun Ryan volvió a tomar parte de mis pensamientos, como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho. Era como si la imagen de él me impidiera disfrutar aquel momento. Cada vez que pienso en Ryan. Me siento sucia, no, no quiero decir que el me haga sentir así, si no que siento que todo lo que hago esta mal. El esta raro, pero yo aun mas rara. Quizás necesite ir a un psicólogo. La culpa me esta matando. Y ademas tengo miedo que aquello que me dijeron sobre Ryan sea cierto, tendría que estar feliz por él, pero no puedo y me siento asquerosa y culpable por no hacerlo.**_

_**Troy me pidió que seamos novios, pero le dije que no, hasta que halla terminado con Gabriella, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es por eso, si no simplemente pienso que todos esos años de amor a Troy, fueron pura ilusión y la verdad, no quiero que mi primera relación formal sea tan falsa.**_

_**Otra cosa, al salir de la sala de drama, encontré en el piso un ramo de rosas rosadas, mis favoritas, dudo que Troy me las halla traído, el desconoce mis gustos. Pero raramente, con el simple hecho de levantar aquel ramo, me sentí mejor. Era como si aquellas flores tuvieran algo especial, seguramente pareceré una loca, pero el ver aquel ramo, fue lo único dulce de aquella salida.**_

_**S.E**_

_Me engañaban mis ojos, no podía ser, pensé que estaba alucinando pero NO, era cierto. Sharpay no ama a Troy, y se siente como yo cuando empecé a descubrir mis sentimientos. Aun había una esperanza. Fui a la sala de estar. Y alli estab ella, sentada en un sofá, leyendo una de aquellas revistas que tanto le gustan._

- Emm hola - _puse mis manos en los bolsillos y me senté en el sofá frente al que ella estaba_

- Hola, me hablas ¿y ese milagro? - _dejo su revista aun lado y trató de hacerse la desinteresada, pero por suerte para mí, la conozco demasiado bien._

- ¿No puedo hablarle a mi chica favorita? - _le dije amigablemente y me senté a su lado_

- Últimamente estoy dudando si lo soy - _su rostro reflejó tristeza_

- Vamos Shar, sólo estuve ocupado por unos días con lo del baseball _- la rodee en mis brazos _- no significa que no me intereses _- me miro su brillo seguía apagado y miro hacia otro lado_ – vamos muéstrame una sonrisa, siempre he amado tus sonrisas

_Volteo rápidamente a mirarme, parecía sorprendida y note un ligero brillo en sus ojos, hacia tiempo que no veía aquel brillo. Y me sonrió _

- Y tú siempre sabes como sacarme una sonrisa - _me miro fijamente y la dulzura volvió a esos perfectos ojos_

- Bueno es que siempre se logran esas cosas, en las personas que nacen para amarse - _abrió sus ojos y se puso nerviosa, fui demasiado obvio. Si hasta puse la cara de enamorado mas evidente del mundo_ - quiero decir como hermanos - _ah se tranquilizo y debo decir que también yo lo hice._

- Sabes extrañaba estas conversaciones - _toco mi mano, otra vez esa descarga eléctrica_.

- Y yo - _sonreí nerviosamente, otra vez se me subió la temperatura y el bendito hilo de voz, ciertamente extrañaba esa sensación._

- Bueno, de que querías hablar conmigo Ry _- se escapó de mis brazos_

- Bien, - _piensa, piensa rápido_ – digamos que hay cierta chica que me gusta _– No podía ser tan obvio, se daría cuenta de que leí aquel papel, y en este momento no necesito ningún punto en contra_

- ¿Qué? - _dijo algo exaltada, fue algo raro, parecía triste, quizás era idea mía_.

- Si una chica, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, - _dirigió su mirada a otro lado_ - podría decirse que la amo - _puse mi mano encima de la de ella, quizás no capta que indirectamente me estaba declarando_.

- ¿Tu? ¿La amas? _- se paro del mueble y yo hice lo mismo para estar frente a frente_. _Creo que ya lo había notado, era lo mas probable ya que estaba nerviosa._

- Solo quisiera saber si ella también me ama – la tome de ambas manos y las puse contra mi pecho

- ¿Sabes que? -_ me miro algo molesta_ - ¡No me interesa lo que sientas!. - _soltó sus manos de las mias_ - Guardate tu amor y tus sentimientos, no tendría porque interesarme - _¿Qué? Se asusto, se habrá asustado de mí. Debe ser eso porque estaba al borde del llanto. Pero no, ya había esperado bastante y no iba a perder esta oportunidad_

_Estaba a punto de irse dio media y vuelta y antes que diera algún paso la tome de la mano , la jale hacia mi y la cogí fuerte de la cintura. Para así quedar frente a frente, nuevamente sentía su respiración y tengo que decirlo estaba nervioso Ella respiraba acelerádamente y sus ojos estaban húmedos_.

- No Sharpay, ya no quiero guardarlo mas. - _Y rápidamente elimine los centímetros que separaban nuestros labios. Una maravillosa sensación hizo estremecerme cuando sentí los labios de la persona que tenia en frente, puedo jurar que ella sintió lo mismo Y cada segundo aquel glorioso momento se sentía mas dulce y placentero., Ya nada parecía importante, éramos ella, yo y absolutamente nada mas. Por un momento crei estar en el cielo. El sólo rozar sus labios fue la sensacion mas glorioso e inimaginable que pudiera haber sentido. Y así seguimos durante __varios__ minutos_.

…_**Continuará**_

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio? ya esta, lo que todos esperaban , ¡el beso! _xD_ si en verdad se hizo esperar pero es que queria que fuera algo especial. Espero les halla gsutado el cap. Criticas, sugerencias, dudas, haganlo saber a traves de un review._**

**_bye!_**


End file.
